Practice Makes Perfect
by erraticfanatic
Summary: During a random debate in the middle of an evil-scheme-screw-up, Roxanne wonders how Megamind knows so much about sex. The answer will surprise her... WARNING: smut. RR, MM, & Minion. Update: The smut continues in chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone, this one deals heavily with non-monogamy. You have been forewarned! :)

* * *

><p>As usual, Roxanne was tied to the chair and as usual, Megmind was sitting in front of her in his. This time though, something had gone wrong with the plan early on and Minion was trying to fix the problem <em>before<em> they called Metro Man. Over an hour had passed already and Roxanne kept pleading that they just leave it for another day and take her home, but Megamind insisted that it wouldn't be much longer. In the meantime while they waited, banter between the two had turned into outright debate and conversation to pass the time. Somehow the topic of sex came up, and they were both too proud of their debate skills to be the first to back down, despite how awkward things were getting.

A lot of tension was building between them, and it wasn't quite an angry or exasperated tension like it usually was. It felt more like...erotic tension. Suddenly all of his gestures and tones, the way he leaned in to emphasize things...all the ways he usually behaved toward her struck her in a new light, and it made her start to wonder if he felt something for her - and how long had he felt it, if he did?

She was also increasingly uncomfortable with herself as they talked. She felt like she was getting...aroused. Not good. He was the bad guy, and a laughable one at that. She didn't want him. It must just be the subject matter that was bringing up these feelings. That had to be it.

She decided she would force him to lose their little debate game by purposefully going into territory he could have no way of knowing about. Then he would have nothing to say, the subject would change, and she would still be victorious. It surprised her how involved she had become in this banter business, how seriously she took winning or losing. No matter - this was the perfect plan...

But everything she brought up, everything she could think of, didn't make him miss a beat. What surprised her even more was that his way of speaking seemed a little...different. As she prodded him further into more and more intense sexual subjects, not only did he keep up with her but he also used common slang rather than scientific terminology to describe body parts and activities.

Finally, despite herself, she gave up. He sat waiting for her response and she simply shook her head, speechless.

"...What?" he said finally, irritated that she'd dropped the rhythm they'd had going.

"Well, I'm just...surprised. I guess I didn't think of you as, well, being very knowledgeable about this subject."

Megamind shrugged and rattled off absent-mindedly, "Practice makes perfect." Suddenly he froze as he heard his own words, and Roxanne's widened eyes confirmed he'd just said too much.

She blinked in disbelief. "Precisely my point! So...how would you _get_ practice, exactly?"

He glared at her indignantly. "There are plenty of women in this city who find me perfectly irresistible." he retorted cryptically.

Roxanne laughed so suddenly she snorted, "Yeah? Like who?"

Now his face was fully flushed. "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." he said pertly, still glaring.

"Really? I didn't think there was much to tell." she goaded, now tilting her head in disbelief at how far he was taking this.

"Much more than I care to tell_you_anyway." he snapped.

"Prove it!" she defied, not believing a word of it.

He rolled his eyes. "Really? Are you seriously going there?" he complained.

"I knew you were bluffing." she said, seeming completely satisfied and ready to drop it.

Now he was mad (_and_ horny, and facing off with the girl of his dreams, but he tried not to show that last part). He leaned in and locked eyes with her intensely, "See here, Miss Ritchi. I have no need whatsoever to _lie_ to you about my... 'exploits'. The real data is more than sufficient, and speaks for itself."

"I don't see any data." she mocked.

He seemed to be debating over something in his mind. Finally he said, "Do you _really_ want to see this? Do you really want me to show you?"

"...Yes..." she replied slowly, puzzled by his seeming inner struggle. Was there seriously something to this? Now she was intrigued. "...Do you have a _way_ to show me?"

"I do. But in exchange, you have to promise never to tell anyone. Is that a deal?" he offered.

"Deal..." she said, more confused and curious than ever.

He called Minion over their radios, and Minion came in shortly.

"Almost done, Sir - just a few more-"

"Minion, plan's cancelled. We'll use it next time."

"But, Sir-!"

"Minion! Don't interrupt me. I said we'll use it next time. New schedule for the evening: we're going to Jayana's."

Minion's face lit up at the word, but suddenly fell into concern when he noticed Roxanne still tied up beside them. "Um...Sir...Miss Ritchi can hear you..." he cautioned.

"She's coming with us." he said flatly, bracing himself for the protests.

"...She is? ...Are you _sure_ about this, Sir?" now he looked worried and suspicious.

"She promised to keep it secret. I have...something to prove."

Minion facepalmed. "Sir! Let it go, whatever happened, it's not worth it-"

"I said, she's coming. Untie her and get the car ready. I'll grab the stuff."

Minion sighed but obeyed.

As Roxanne approached the car with Minion, she saw Megamind gathering up two small devices from a nearby desk. "We have to wear disguises when we go out," he explained.

He tossed one of the wrist-bands to his friend, who caught it easily. They each strapped their bands on, and it seemed their moods were lifting. Megamind grabbed a medium-sized black bag from a drawer while Minion gave the car keys a playful toss before catching them and heading around the car to the driver's side.

"Oh! You'll need one too." Megamind said to Roxanne, remembering. He grabbed a third wristband from the desk, a little different than the others, and examined it quickly. He frowned as he turned it around in his hands, "Hold on - I'll have to make some modifications for this to work on you - on a person I mean instead of the brain bots. You two go ahead, I won't be long." he paced off quickly toward his workbench, still mulling over the contraption.

Minion opened the car door for Roxanne. She paused. "So...when are you going to turn on your disguise?" she asked

"Oh! Do you wanna see it?" he said excitedly, as though eager to show it off.

"Yeah...could I?" she smiled sweetly and brushed her bangs behind her ear.

Minion stood up straighter and gave a proud nod, then twisted the dial on his wristband. There was a buzz of static, then suddenly there before her stood a broad, handsome young man with Minion's same bright-eyed, bubbly smile. She couldn't help thinking he looked attractive.

Megamind returned at that moment and gave his buddy a playful sock on the shoulder. "You handsome devil you!" he turned to Roxanne, "Catch!" and tossed her the wristband before turning back to Minion, "C'mon, let's not keep the ladies waiting, Romeo!" he said slyly.

"You got it, boss!" he beamed, and climbed into the driver's seat. Roxanne got into the backseat that Minion had opened for her, and wondered what exactly they were going to show her. "Sir, your seat belt." Reminded Minion as Megamind adjusted the black bag on the floorboard between his feet.

"Yes, yes, I know!" Megamind huffed, and grudgingly snapped on his seat belt as if it were a chore.

And they were off.

They pulled up just past a very large house that seemed to have all its lights on inside. There were many cars parked up and down the street, and Minion drove onto the closest side street to park the invisible car. "We're here!" he chimed in his usual cheery voice.

Megamind grinned and twisted his watch-like device to activate his disguise - a similar physique to his natural one, but without the blue skin and huge head. Roxanne thought to herself that he stilled looked handsome - _still_? When had she started thinking he was handsome?

Roxanne took a deep breath and turned the dial on her wristband, unsure what would happen or what it would feel like. She felt a wave of tingling rush down her body for a brief moment, then looked down to check her new appearance. Like Megamind, her new physique mimicked her natural one, but she saw locks of golden curls hanging down on either side of her. She wondered what her face looked like. Then she noticed Megamind and Minion were watching her too. Minion gave her a reassuring nod.

Megamind grabbed the black bag and got out of the car. "Don't worry, you look great." he said over his shoulder, then seemed to catch himself, "I mean...you know, the disguise works, it looks convincing...um...it doesn't look like the real you-" he winced at his words, "Not that-not that the real you doesn't look great-" he choked on his words again, "I mean...!" he interrupted himself to break the awkwardness, "C'mon, Minion! Let's go!"

Minion came around to open the door for Roxanne, since the backseat of the invisible car had a permanent child-safety lock. She got out and followed them into the very large house.

"...What is this place?" asked Roxanne, walking slowly as she surveyed her surroundings - there was so much to take in. The place was buzzing with chatter and music. The lights were a little lower than usual indoor lighting. She noticed the living-room area had several couches, and against the back wall there was a table with food. Several open doors led off into separate rooms.

"Welcome to one of the only communities that accepts us!" Megamind said triumphantly.

Someone walking by at that moment gave him a hardy pat on the shoulder and said, "Amen to that! Welcome home." and walked on.

Megamind gave a knowing glance to Roxanne. "See? Even the fact that we're outcasts doesn't make us weird here. Granted, we may be outcasts for different reasons..." he mumbled, "But even so! Isn't it great?" He grinned and continued inward into the throng of people. Roxanne followed him cautiously.

She turned around and noticed she couldn't see Minion. She caught up with Megamind. Looking around her, she realized she must be in a swinger's club. In all directions she saw people getting their freak on in many different ways. The activity was more intense in the side rooms. She leaned in to Megamind so he could hear her over the music, which was louder here in the main room. "So do people just hook up with whoever they want?" she asked.

"Basically." he replied casually.

She thought about that for a second. "So do you and Minion ever run into the problem of liking the same person?" she asked.

"Problem? We run into it regularly, but it's not a problem. Why would it be a problem?"

"Well...don't you get jealous?" she asked, and suddenly spotted Minion in one of the side rooms. He was reclined on a mattress, cradling a lovely young woman who was making her way up his chest with kisses.

"How did you guys get into this?" she asked, still watching Minion in shock.

"Well," said Megamind, coming to stand closer beside her so their conversation would be more private, "there were many factors that lead us to this lifestyle. For one, I could never see the point in abstaining from it - it's fun..." he said with a smiling blush as he looked around at the playful piles of people that filled the place. "Secondly, well...this was kind of the only option we had...besides going it solo." he added sheepishly. "I mean, we're villains. We don't generally find the best of luck in traditional dating venues...or any luck there, period - you were right about that. So we generally have to disguise ourselves, but we can only do that for so long. A few nights here or there, interrupted by months-long absences when I'm in prison, which can neither be explained nor predicted with any practical accuracy. It's just not enough stability or consistency to develop a traditional relationship on. So...this is a community where none of that matters, and we fit in despite everything. Being discreet is part of the culture here, so we don't have as many questions to deal with, and certainly not the same expectations of commitment to live up to. People accept us here whenever we come, and don't get worried when we don't." he paused for a moment, then a very contented smile crept into his cheeks, "And...it's nice to cut right to the fun stuff."

Roxanne's face went from a concentrated frown to appalled shock. "Don't you think it's..._unethical_ to...to lie to people - your _partners_ even - about who you are, and..." she glanced around again, still not quite used to the environment, although it was definitely interesting. "And...and what do you mean, 'cut to the fun stuff'? Is that the only interest you have in a relationship? The sex?"

He sighed and started to roll his eyes but caught himself halfway and recomposed himself. He took a deep breath and spoke softly, "Miss Ritchi, perhaps you should survey the scene a little more before you decide to report on it, mm? Excuse me." with that he turned and headed toward the snack table.

Bewildered, Roxanne shook her head as she tried to wrap her brain around the idea of Megamind and Minion being into this lifestyle. She turned back to check on Minion in that other room. Her shock only doubled when she saw him caressing the back of that woman's head as she bobbed up and down, sucking his length.

Some time went by and Roxane spent most of it inside her own head, trying to come to terms with the new information - and the promise she'd made not to tell anyone. Did Metro Man know about this? How had she herself never known - never picked up on any of it? How could this be happening? She would never have guessed in a hundred years that these two geeks were swingers. In the process of mulling things over in her mind, she turned down several invites from people - men and women - to go into one of the side rooms with them for various types of adventures. Then she noticed something that completely distracted her.

She saw Megamind standing very close to a woman near the back wall. Their foreheads were almost touching and their eyes were locked on each others'. Roxanne couldn't hear what was being said, but she saw Megamind caress the woman's face softly as he spoke.

Something flared up inside her at that moment. It was like a rush of fire in her gut that seemed to choke her. Too late she realized she felt jealous - not something she wanted to admit to feeling, even to herself. Why was she jealous? She didn't seriously want Megamind for herself, did she? If so, when did that start?

Megamind took the woman's hand and the two disappeared into one of the side rooms.

Roxanne felt her face flush with heat. Her heart jumped into her throat and she felt choked again. Then came a rush of anger - she was too proud to be that interested in him. At the same time it made her furious that if she was interested, he didn't appreciate it by making her the center of his attention. She was pissed, but too proud to show it.

She was interrupted from her steaming by the sound of a deep velvety voice inviting her to a good time. She turned around to see a handsome, muscular man with blond hair and a dreamy smile. As if in rebound, she immediately and almost defiantly accepted. They made their way into a side room.

She soon found herself enjoying it more than she'd anticipated. It actually wasn't bad for being her first time in a swing club. This man was the perfect mix of passion and gentleness, playing her body like a sweet melody. Then as she opened her eyes again between moans, she saw Megamind standing in the doorway. His elbow was leaned against the door frame and he was watching the two of them with a warm smile, which deepened when her eyes met his. Then she became momentarily distracted with the sensation of her right nipple being sucked, but when she looked again Megamind had turned and left.

The escapade with the blond man had a very satisfying ending, and afterwards Roxanne wandered back into the main room feeling exhilarated and a little shocked at how much she was enjoying herself. Then she spotted Minion sitting by himself on the edge of a bed in a different room, apparently enjoying being a voyeur.

Perfect. She could use someone to talk to right now. She entered the room and sat down next to him on the bed.

"So! How are you liking it?" he asked as she joined him. His cheerful voice hadn't changed a bit, and she was once again fascinated at how much he resembled that familiar fishy face even though he was completely human.

"I...I don't know. It's...different..." she brushed her bangs behind her ear shyly. She was hesitant to admit what a great time she'd just had already.

"Yeah, it can take a bit to get used to. It actually can be pretty nice though, once you get the hang of it." he said.

That reminded her of how shocked she'd been to see Minion getting a blow job earlier. "So...Minion...I always thought you were more...reserved. How was it for you when you first started this?"

Minion chuckled, "Well, you know I guess everyone's nervous the first time they come to one of these. Sir had it really bad though, at first he didn't even want to do it; so I guess you could say my first experiences here were mainly being a source of support and encouragement for him."

Roxanne did a double-take. "So, wait. This was...YOUR idea?"

Minion beamed. "Yep!..." he saw Roxanne's bewildered face, so he explained, "Well, as Sir grew up, you know, he developed...different _interests_...but he had no one to explore them with. We tried a few different approaches to finding someone, but it seemed challenging to find a solution that would be dependable and consistent and not just fall apart on us - especially since we couldn't offer the same dependability back, heh..." he added with a hint of shyness, "but then I found out about this place, so I suggested we try it. He wasn't into the idea at first, but I managed to convince him to give it a shot. The first few times were a little rocky, but eventually he uh, met someone who 'showed him the ropes' so to speak. He's loved it ever since." Minion smiled fondly and gazed around the room again.

Roxanne nodded in concentration, taking a minute to digest everything he'd said. She was briefly distracted when she heard him say, "Oh, wow..." but quickly realized he was commenting on something else.

She looked over to the threesome that had elicited the remark from him, then back to his goggling face. He was completely enthralled. She had never thought of Minion as...well, even having a sexuality. She supposed it had been cruel of her to assume he didn't. Strangely, the new revelation was making her see him in new ways. She and Minion had always gotten along in a weird way. He'd always been very courteous and considerate to her during the kidnappings (strange as that was), and he was so adorable. He looked so handsome, and him being turned on by what he was seeing was turning her on - again.

"Hey um..." she couldn't believe she was about to say this. This whole thing, being here, finding out about this side of Megamind and Minion's life, it was crazy. But part of her wanted to follow the insanity and see how far it would go. It all felt so surreal. "Say, Minion...what do you think about...showing _me_ the ropes?" she brushed her hair back again nervously. It was a crazy idea. Ridiculous, even. But this whole thing was ridiculous, so why not?

"Sure! I'd be happy to!"

That was a surprise. She certainly wasn't expecting that (especially not that easily or enthusiastically), and once faced with acceptance she wasn't sure where she'd wanted to go with it.

Minion didn't seem to need guidance, though. He immediately slid his hand around her hips and scooted closer to her. She repositioned herself to face him, and slid her arms up his chest and around his neck uncertainly. He seemed to pick up on her uneasiness and smiled gently as if to comfort her, gazing into her eyes with pure acceptance. Suddenly she didn't feel the pressure of what-now and what-if, and relaxed into the moment. He began rubbing her lower back as they locked eyes, and she couldn't help thinking how great it felt. He let out a little sigh that was so adorable it sparked a passion in her and she pulled him closer into a loose embrace. He scooted closer again until their thighs were pressed together, but that made the position a little awkward. She heard sounds of pleasure all around her, people moaning and sharp inhales and sounds of bodies smacking together in all kinds of wonderful ways. She found herself getting increasingly turned on, and Minion really did look hot. When he pulled gently on her thighs she followed easily until she was straddling his lap.

This turned them both on more, and he began running his hands back and forth over the curve of her hips. She stroked his hair and gazed into his eyes, which were already showing his arousal. Almost without thinking she found herself rocking gently on him, steadying herself with her hold on his shoulders. _Dear__god_, some part of her mind remarked as she reminded herself she was grinding on her kidnapper's servant. He slid one hand up her back and behind her head, where he ran his fingers through her hair and massaged the back of her head gently. He leaned in slowly, and she returned the motion until their lips met in the middle. She gave in and lost herself in the sensations of his massaging of her head and lower back while they kissed. His kiss was...intricate. Slow and soft, a series of delicate sucks moving across her lips. She wrapped her arms tighter around him and he returned her embrace, and leaned back to pull her on top of him on the bed.

Their kissing intensified, and he began to explore her more boldly with his hands, sliding up and down her back in a fond caress, until finally they split directions, one running down and over the round of her butt and the other coming up and around her side, cradling just the edge of her breast with the base of his palm, where he circled teasingly.

She could feel herself getting wet and pressed her tongue insistently on his lips. He obliged and received her wetness into his mouth, where she explored him slowly and passionately. He ran his hand from her butt back up her back and up to her head, where he pulled gently on her hair. She moaned into his mouth as his other hand enclosed her breast and squeezed gently. She broke the kiss and reared up a little to position herself over his growing bulge better. He used the opportunity to move both hands to her breasts and work them tenderly. She lolled her head back with a contented, vocal sigh.

As she and Minion went at it, the bed suddenly squeaked and dipped to the side as another couple landed next to them. Roxanne was a little startled, not used to sharing a bed for sex with more than one person at a time, but she tried to ignore it and continue enjoying the amazing things Minion was doing to her body. Then she recognized Megamind's voice beside her.

She turned to see Megamind pinned down to the bed, his forearms clenched in the fists of a woman who was climbing on top of him. His breathing was sharp and heavy, and the woman was laughing softly but wickedly under her breath. She began biting his neck, in response to which he arched his back under her forceful grasp and moaned. As she continued to kiss and suck her way across his neck and shoulder, his arching turned into a writhing squirm, which she countered with a shove on his forearms, causing him to make a sound that resembled a whimper. As the woman worked him he opened his eyes and saw Roxanne staring right at him, right next to him. Her face appeared somewhat mesmerized, mouth slightly agape, but when his eyes met hers she managed a smile. He smiled back and then suddenly seemed to notice it was Minion who was fondling Roxanne's bosom. Roxanne tensed and waited, wondering how Megamind would react to her romp with his Minion. When his eyes returned to hers his smile had become a devilish smirk. He shook his head at her as the smile blossomed back into his cheeks, and he rolled his eyes - at her she thought, but the gesture blended seamlessly back into the ecstasy his partner was giving him.

Several orgasms later (she had no _idea_ Minion was that good in bed), she found herself cooling off with some alone time. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, running her fingers idly over her cup of water from the snack table. Her whole being was infused with a glow. She felt incredibly good, more relaxed than she'd felt in years. She felt almost high. There was a smell in the air that was pleasantly intoxicating. She still felt like this whole thing was crazy, but it was starting to seem crazy in a new way, maybe in a good way. She was interrupted from her thoughts by the feeling of someone sitting next to her on the bed. Apparently she'd been so distracted she didn't notice the person come up.

She wasn't surprised to see Megamind next to her, glowing.

"So!" he slid an arm boldly around her waist, surveying the spectacles of sexuality around them. "What do you think now, R-" he hesitated and checked her face as he tried using her fist name, "rrrRoxanne?"

She glanced down at his arm around her, then back up to his face which snapped into a sheepish, almost apologetic grin. She realized it was the first time he had ever touched her in all the years they'd known each other. The feeling of his hand made a desire leap up in her like flames threatening to engulf her. This perplexed her - did she really want him this bad? How long had she been suppressing these feelings?

"Well...I certainly know more about it than I did before." she said, thinking of all the things she'd done and seen that night, "...I guess I don't know what to think."

"Well, there's no need to over_think_ things." he bantered back with a smug smile. She was quiet for a while so he continued, "You certainly seem to have enjoyed yourself tonight."

She looked over at him incredulously, "...You too, you little stud! Who would've guessed?" before he could interrupt she continued, "Although from seeing your taste tonight, I wonder why you don't have _me_ tie _you_ to the chair during the kidnappings." she laughed.

He looked at her very seriously, "The kidnappings are strictly platonic, Miss Ritchi." But his curious expression and inquisitive tone made it seem more like a question than a statement.

She hesitated, "Yeah, about that...I need to tell you something." he leaned in intently, interest piqued. She continued, "To be honest...I got kind of jealous when I saw you talking to that woman earlier."

He laughed, "Talking? You got jealous when we were talking? What about all that fucking each other right next to you? Although that was a different woman..." he remarked more quietly. Suddenly he seemed to realize something, "Wait...you got jealous?"

"Yes!" she admitted, "And I don't know why. I mean...I didn't think I wanted you...but tonight..."

He waited. She didn't seem to know what else to say. He tried to help, "Tonight..." but he found he was about as scared as she was of finishing the sentence.

He struggled to figure out how to tell her how he felt, but continually choked on his own nerves. Suddenly he was snapped out of his internal struggle by the feeling of her hand touching his and sliding up his forearm. Their eyes met again.

"Am I crazy to want you?" she asked feebly.

He reached up and brushed her hair back from her face, caressing her cheek. "...You shouldn't seek mental health advice from a mad scientist, Miss Ritchi." was all he could think of. _That__sounded__dumb__!_ he thought, so he tried to clarify, "Are you crazy? Probably. But so am I."

She shifted a little, nervously, "So...have you ever thought of, maybe...I mean since you brought me here...have you ever thought that you and I might..."

_Oh__god__you__have__NO__idea__how__often__and__in__how__many__ways__I__'__ve__thought__of__that__..._ he interrupted her in his mind.

"So you still need proof, hm? Need to investigate my claims for yourself?" he grinned, happy to get it out but also pleased with how he was able to tie it back to their linguistic battle from earlier.

She smiled, "...Well it would be bad reporting if I relied solely on word of mouth." she reminded, and suddenly she was about to be happy to lose the argument if only he would do the proving on her own body.

"Then...let's review the data, shall we?" he offered, trying to sound seductive.

The words made her giggle, "You first, mad scientist."

Slowly, he moved his arms around her, cradling the back of her head in one hand with the other around her waist. Then she wrapped him up in her arms in a warm, close embrace. They leaned in slowly and their lips touched in a sweet, passionate twist of long-overdue desire. The rush that flooded him at finally kissing her, after so many years of wanting to, felt better than any orgasm he'd ever had. He moved his lips tenderly on hers with exquisite care, as if the moment were as fragile as glass. After some time savoring these slow, delicate moments, he moaned into her mouth and pulled her hard up against him. His body was on fire and she was the oxygen. He began sucking hungrily at her mouth.

She kept her end of the kiss more neutral at first, relishing the feeling of her supervillain captor worshipping her mouth greedily. It turned her on immensely, and her desires for him that had been springing up all night suddenly jumped into overdrive. She seized him tighter and bit and sucked his mouth wildly. Her sudden enthusiasm seemed to melt him and his body went almost limp in her arms, as he whimpered into her kisses. She pushed him back onto the bed under her.

Breaking the kiss, she sat up and positioned herself on top of him, straddling him. He caressed her everywhere he could reach along her hips and thighs.

"Roxanne...oh Roxanne..." he breathed, halfway disbelieving what already felt too good to be true.

She grabbed the top of his pants and belt. "Take these off?" she requested. He nodded and she began unbuckling his belt, unzipping his fly, thankful that he was not in that skin-tight uniform right now. When she was done opening his pants she grabbed hold of them and his underwear and started to pull.

Finally his head caught up with his senses. "Wait!"

She paused, waiting for an explanation.

"Roxanne, I...it's easy for me to be loose here because...well, there's no strings attached..." he started.

"Megamind, I don't expect you to keep this up after tonight. I get everything you said earlier. I know this is a one night stand and I'm okay with that." she assured him.

"But that's just the thing..." he managed with some difficulty, "...I don't want it to be."

She frowned inquisitively.

"And-and I love you." he continued with some effort, "I love your wit, your guts, your shameless ferocity in your search for truth and transparency through your work. I love your smile and your sense of humor and I love the way you laugh - even though it's usually at me..." he finished quietly with a shy smile.

She looked even more perplexed.

"I just - if you really want to do this with me - (lucky me)" he grinned, "-then I want it to be...special. Because what I feel for you is special."

"What do you propose, then?" she asked, still reeling from his revelation.

He bit his lip, "...would you be willing...to go back to my place...and take the disguises off?" he invited hopefully.

She smiled. "Let's make it my place. Yours is too cold and damp." His eyes lit up. "C'mon," she said, standing up and offering him a hand up. He got up beside her and began to re-do his pants and belt. They walked out into the main room together to look for Minion.

After some searching, they found Minion quite busy in one of the side rooms. He was laying on his back on the floor between two girls who were on all fours above him on either side. He was finger-fucking them each with either hand and being smothered by their breasts while they made out with each other above him.

Megamind burst out laughing, "That's my Romeo! Look at him!" he shook his head with a smile. Roxanne could only stare, wide-eyed and mouth agape. Megamind gently took her arm and led her to one of the couches in the main room to wait until Minion finished.

Megamind sat down primly on the couch, trying to behave himself despite his excitement at Roxanne's acceptance of his idea. When she breached propriety by placing a hand onto his leg, first on top and slowly sliding down his inner thigh, it drove him nuts.

"...Can't wait, huh?" he accused, but his dreamy smile showed how happy he was.

"More like, why wait?" she retorted, "You're the one who said you like to 'cut to the fun stuff'."

He leaned over and kissed her, meaning to be sweet and gentle until she wrapped him in her arms and squeezed. _Two__can__play__this__game_, he thought, and squeezed her back, pressing his tongue on her lips. She let him in, and he roamed every corner of her mouth, caressing her tongue with his own and groping her back with his hands. He wanted to pull her down onto the floor and fuck her right there in front of everyone, but he restrained himself.

Roxanne could feel her panties gliding on a thick layer of juices when she moved. He smelled good. She realized he had the same smell she had always loved about him - she'd never known she loved it, or never had let herself admit it. She wondered how long she had felt this way, but tonight she felt like she was about to reach a climax years in the making.

In between kisses she asked him, "So what's the black bag for?"

He laughed shyly, continuing to kiss her, "That-_smooch__-_is a tool kit of sorts-_smooch__-_we can use it later if you want."

Roxanne smiled naughtily and seized him toward her for some another intense make out session.

Passing the time in this way, it seemed like no time at all before Minion found them.

"Boy, talk about getting lucky! I fee like I just hit the jackpot." Minion laughed playfully as he joined them.

"Not as lucky as I'm about to get!" Megamind returned with a grin, waiting expectantly for Minion's reaction.

Minion looked back and forth at the two of them inquisitively.

"Roxanne invited us back to her place." he said, beaming.

Minion glowed and smiled at them, "Well then! Let's not waste any time! C'mon." Roxanne giggled and they all headed out toward the invisible car.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Please review. :)<p> 


	2. Special

Roxanne scooted into the backseat of the invisible car, clicked her seat belt on, and began rubbing her cold hands together to warm them. The brief walk from that house to the side street where they'd parked had seemed even colder by contrast of how hot things had been inside. She couldn't wait for Minion to get the heater going. Megamind and Minion pulled their doors shut and the keys jingled as Minion prepared to start the car.

"Oh my gosh is that-" Megamind's voice caught Roxanne's attention and she looked up to see what he was talking about.

"Oh my lord..." Minion followed.

A group of people were heading up the walkway toward the house. Megamind covered his grin with his hand as if to stifle it. Minion's shoulders were drawn up tensely.

"It _is_ him-" Megamind said into his hand.

"Hoo-boy..." Minion remarked nervously.

"It's the _Warden_!" Megamind glanced at Minion incredulously and laughed.

"Heh, AWK-WARD!~" Minion chimed, rapping his fingers on the driveshaft.

"Is that his _wife__?_" Megamind scrambled around in his seat to watch as the group neared the door.

"Which _one_?" Minion retorted with flat sarcasm.

Roxanne chuckled silently as she recognized the Warden checking in at the door with a lady on each arm. She had interviewed him a few times after Megamind's various returns to prison.

"Can you _believe_ it?" Megamind spun around to face his friend, hugging his knees as he laughed. "I've never seen him there! EVER! I would never have _dreamed_ that-"

Minion interrupted his master uncharacteristically, "And _I_ would never have dreamed that not only would you invite Miss Ritchie to accompany us to Jayana's, but that we'd all end up going home together!"

"_Touche_" Megamind conceded, and twisted sideways to look Roxanne in the eyes as he continued, "...I guess dreams _do_ come true."

Roxanne felt the butterflies in her gut flutter out of control as she looked into his devious green eyes and knew she would finally be letting out her pent up feelings for him tonight. ….Feelings that weren't supposed to exist!

"_Dreams_," she began firmly—it was time to slow down and put things back in perspective, back in their place— "are fun while they last, but sooner or later we have to wake up." she corrected him, and her heart broke to see how his face fell even as he tried to hide it. She carried on in spite of it, "Tonight's been fun-and special," she noticed a bittersweet smile touch his lips as she said the word, "and will continue to be-_for__tonight_," she emphasized, and he looked up to face her seriously. She continued, "After that...things will have to go back to normal."

"...Actions go back to normal..." Megamind repeated, nodding slowly in agreement. Then he turned back around to sit properly in his seat and she heard him speak softly as if to himself, "...but the feelings were always there in the first place."

The words stung Roxanne as they rang true for her as well. She watched the street lights out her window passing by. Could her heart take this one-time romp in freedom? Would it have been easier to never have let it out, to repress her feelings forever? Probably...if only that had been an option.

"Sir, your seat belt..." she heard Minion's gentle reminder. Megamind made no reply other than the _click_ of the belt.

Soon they had parked on a side street near Roxanne's apartment building and we getting out of the car together. Roxanne's mood was slowly lightening up again, and she was trying to focus on how great the night had been up to this point – it should theoretically continue that way, right? She tried to convince herself of that, but her gut was telling her what she was about to do was very different than what they'd been doing earlier. She was getting nervous...or excited, she couldn't tell which.

Roxanne zapped out of her disguise and the three passed into the building and up to her apartment without a problem. Once inside, Megamind and Minion zapped out of their disguises as well. Minion bustled toward the kitchen, but just as Roxanne wondered what he was up to she became distracted by the way Megamind was watching her. He was gazing into her face with a hesitant expression she wasn't used to seeing on him. He must have seen the quizzical look on her face, because he responded.

"Roxanne..." he broke eye contact shyly for an moment before bringing his eyes back to hers, "...thank you. This..." he seemed to hesitate, then ended simply, "...thanks."

"I'm sure you'll give me plenty of reasons to thank _you_ before the night is over..." she replied sultrily.

He laughed and scratched his arm nervously.

Minion approached them carrying two cups of water. "Thirsty?" He beamed.

The two accepted enthusiastically, both glad for a transition away from the tension.

Roxanne remembered her good hostess manners, "Please, sit down!" she offered, gesturing toward the couch. The three of them sat with Roxanne in the middle and she began to wonder what was stranger: inviting her kidnappers over and sitting next to them on her own couch, or getting turned on by feelings she hadn't known she'd had toward Metro City's supervillain.

Minion looked around and admired Roxanne's taste in decorating, "It sure is nice of you to invite us over, Ms. Ritchi." he beamed.

Megamind and Roxanne blushed simultaneously. Minion took in the two of them, sitting next to each other like unbreathing robots, both obviously nervous. It was different at the party, he thought to himself as he watched them. At the party everyone was hooking up, here in her apartment it was just the three of them – for two of whom this was the fulfillment of a fantasy years in the making, with so many suppressed feelings threatening to explode onto the surface. It was like dancing, he thought. It's not hard to jump in and join a crowd when everyone else is doing it, but to get up and show off what you've got when you're the only one dancing in the room and your crush is staring right at you...that's a different story. He looked particularly closely at Megamind, at how he was attempting to regulate his breathing and the look of his eyes when they were looking into Roxanne's – so profoundly vulnerable and so irrationally optimistic. Minion could read him so well, could see every excruciating cue of his nerves and excitement on end. He wondered if Roxanne had any idea how much this meant to his master. Suddenly Minion felt protective, felt the urge to step in and stop everything until he could be sure that Roxanne would treat his master well and not hurt his fragile feelings, exposed to her for the first time. He knew though that Megamind would be hurt and angry to no end if Minion were to do anything to stop what was already in motion. He would have to let things play out. If he ended up being a shoulder for his friend to cry on for days or weeks to follow, so be it. He couldn't get in his way. It had never been like Megamind to walk away from something just because he knew he would lose, and it wasn't for Minion to stop him now. He would love his friend enough to let go, even when his better judgment saw the warning signs. This meant too much to Megamind...something so temporary should never mean so much.

Minion sighed. "You know, I just remembered, sir...we haven't called in the brain bots from their posts. I'd better go do that." he smiled at Roxanne, "If you'll excuse me, I'll just be on the balcony for a while." He activated the human disguise again before stepping out onto the balcony, giving them some privacy.

Megamind shifted with nervousness and excitement when they were alone. He had been making out with her at the party, but after the drive over and now seeing each other face to face in their actual forms, being alone together...it thrilled him and scared him to death at the same time.

"You said you wanted this to be special," she began, "...so tell me what would make this special for you." she brushed her bangs back and surveyed the slender blue freak that had been kidnapping her for years. He really was attractive. She could finally admit it to herself. His meticulously trimmed goatee, his passionate green eyes, the shape of his lean face and body. She had never seen him so nervous though. He looked immensely excited, but without his usual air of over-inflated confidence. Tonight, he was sharply aware of his own vulnerability and seemed to accept for once that he didn't have total control of the situation.

He looked into her eyes and paused, getting his nerve up. Finally he spoke, "...are you really willing to kiss me like this? Blue and all? The big-headed villain from the newspapers?" she could hear the doubt in his voice.

She leaned in to show him rather than tell him, and when she heard him catch his breath at her approach she knew it would be best to do this slow. Perhaps as slowly as possible...that would be fun.

So she slowed down and opened her eyes again to watch his own as she leaned in very, very slowly, bringing their mouths closer. When he realized what she was doing he shivered and watched her, waiting. She passed one hand gently up around his neck to cradle his head from behind. He followed her example and slid an arm around her waist, swallowing and breathing heavy. The bangs of her hair were brushing his forehead now as her lips came excruciatingly close to his. He could feel her soft breath on his face. He closed his eyes, and her lips pressed into his.

A kiss could be a kiss, Megamind thought to himself: a warm, wet symphony of sensitive lips, silky mouths, and nimble tongues; and so often it had been. At the club, in his human disguise, it had always been that way. Yet here with Roxie, in their true forms, it was different. Whatever bodily sensation there must have been was obliterated by the overwhelming perception of her kiss as the pinnacle of total ecstasy, an impossibly exhilarating release after days and nights and years unmeasured of endless anticipation in his fantasies of her. It was the thrill in his heart at the thought, the very thought of her relating to him in this way – with interest. Finally, he had her attention. He had spent his life under spotlights and interrogation lamps, always the star for everyone but her, feared by everyone but her. Finally, for once, she was taking him seriously. A pride welled in him unlike anything he'd felt before. He had respected and admired her for years...now for the first time, he felt she was returning those sentiments to him. It welled up a confidence in him more genuine than he'd ever known, and made him feel strong inside and out. His erection was swelling along with his pride. He sucked back at her lips as she played his. His mind was void of thought and churning like a kaleidoscope of transcendent gratification.

Roxanne worked his mouth with her own as they slowly eased back into the rhythm they'd had going at the club just before they left. His movement was the same, but the feeling was different. His trimmed goatee scratched her chin lightly, and as she caressed his head she felt the sharp incline on the curve of its hugeness. When she caressed his cheek and ear, she noticed the slight point his ear had. It _was_ different doing this without the disguises. For her, it was much hotter.

Megamind cinched his embrace tighter around her curvy waist, pulling them closer to each other. He licked her lips softly, and she split them for him, but he wouldn't slide his tongue in yet. He continued licking across her lips in small, delicate laps from one end of her mouth to the other, and sucked on the corners of her mouth. Then he pushed his tongue on just the edge of her mouth, just barely letting it slip between her lips. He fucked her lips softly and slowly with his tongue, dipping gently in and out of her lips very shallowly, driving her crazy. Finally she seized his head firmly and forced her own tongue into his mouth, groping the insides of his cheeks, his teeth, his tongue. He was still (though not silent) as she worked her tongue on every part of his mouth she could reach. When she let up for air he pulled her to him tightly, and they held each other panting. She pulled him to her in return, her hands clawing his back as she caressed him.

As they reeled a bit in the emotion of living out their fantasy together in their real forms, he whispered in her ear as they embraced, "That's exactly how I want to fuck you, Roxie: I want to build the passion until you lose control."

She seized him closer to her and drew her mouth up to his ear. He waited for her to whisper to him, but instead felt her tongue sliding on the cartilage of his ear. It made him shiver, and she took his earlobe into her warm, wet mouth and sucked it. "...Then the feeling it mutual." she finally whispered back to him, and slid her hot tongue into his ear. He clawed her shoulders with his fists.

They made out with each other's face, neck, mouth...groping and squeezing their bodies together as their passion crashed onto the other.

"How long have you been wanting to do this?" she queried him, rubbing the back of his giant blue head as she locked her gaze on his fiery green eyes.

"For a few hours..." he rubbed his palms over her round hips as she straddled him.

"A few hours!" she protested, offended, "...well, I for one have been wanting this for years!"

"Fucking you on your own couch was not something that had occurred to me before tonight—_surprisingly_-so I was thrilled when you invited us to your place." he started grinding his pelvis against hers.

"But when did you want...you know..." she stammered. She hoped she hadn't been alone in her desires all these years.

"When did I want _you__?_" he clarified. She nodded. He ran his hands from her hips up her sides and to the sides of her breasts, though he didn't round her chest to touch them yet. He kept his hands on her sides and caressed her, making her hunger for his touch there. He thought for a moment. "...It would have to have been...6 years ago. It started when I saw your report on that factory down town. You were so _worked __up_ about it..." he emphasized.

She shot back defensively, "Well anyone would be worked up about it! They were dumping sludge into the bay! And they were denying the workers their breaks and firing anyone who challenged them! The place was just a rat's nest of corruption! And the way they were paying off the investigators-"

He stopped grinding her and took her by the shoulders, "You see? That's exactly what I mean! Look at you. You get so fired up about the people, and the planet, and justice..._I __love __it__! _You just-"

"Wait," Roxanne squinted at him, "You. Justice? You get turned on because I fight for _justice__?_" his face froze as a blush swept into his cheeks. Roxanne peered at him, "But you're the villain?"

"Well..." he struggled to look unaffected, which only made the tension more obvious, "...every villain loves a good challenge, right? Especially a super-villain genius like me!" He tried to cover up his nerves with the boast.

"...I think you _like_ justice." she accused, and took the deepened blush in his cheeks as confirmation.

"That's ridiculous!" he insisted, sitting up straighter and nearly causing her to slide off his hips.

"...I think deep down, if you could give up this villainy business, you'd make a good hero yourself." she looked into his eyes and spoke with velvety sincerity.

His knee-jerk protest was smothered by the sexiness of her voice. He tried to calm down. "The only _hero_ I'm going to be is the one who 'saves' you from sexual frustration tonight." he cooed, and seized her arms again and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

She scooted up to position herself more squarely over his hips again, and he resumed grinding her as he fondled her tongue with his own. She leaned into him and he laid back onto the arm rest of the couch, pulling her on top of him.

She broke the kiss, and he moved his hands down onto her breasts and began kneading them. Her breathing deepened and she rolled her head back euphorically. He brought his thumbs and forefingers to her nipples and rolled them gently.

"I think you _like_ being that kind of hero," she moaned as he worked her.

He smirked as he watched her face contort with pleasure. "-But am I being the hero, or the villain? You must admit that if you're looking to be saved from sexual frustration, I'm actually _causing_ it right now, not saving you-" he chided.

She moaned and hung her head to rest her forehead against his. He slid his hands back down to her hips and pushed them down onto his to grind her harder, leaning up to brush her cheek with kisses as he did. "And I won't-" he whispered in her ear between soft kisses, "-be saving you with that sexual release for a very, very long time-" he slid his hands over her butt and squeezed, then slid his tongue behind her earlobe. She gasped as he licked all over her ear and quickened the pace of his grinding.

After grinding and kissing and fondling each other for as long as she could stand, Roxanne finally broke. She moved her mouth to his ear and whispered to him, "I need you so bad, I need you to fuck me, right now..."

An evil smile spread onto his face. "...wait just a little longer, Roxie..." he taunted.

She pouted, but obeyed. She nestled down onto him again, riding out his humping. He nuzzled into her hair and kissed and sucked her neck. She moaned and clenched his shoulders. He traced a single finger down her back, all the way over her hips, brought it down her butt between her legs, then pushed in until he was teasing at her anus from above her clothes. She clenched her teeth, "Megamind! Now! If you don't fuck me now I'm leaving to finish the job myself!" she snapped in frustration. The threat was empty but she was desperate for more satisfying action.

He moved his hands to his lower torso and obediently unzipped his fly. "Kiss me more," he pleaded, smiling into her eyes as he took out his stiff cock. She smacked some sloppy kisses onto his mouth to shut him up and slipped her panties down and climbed out of them. She combed her tousled hair back with her fingers and noticed he was stroking himself as he watched her. She began to straddle him again when he sat up and stopped her, "_I_ want to be on top." he said and stood up from the couch, then nudged her shoulders down until she was laying on her back, and climbed on top of her.

She spread her legs, and he pulled a condom from the black bag. Her excitement grew as she watched his nimble blue fingers tear open the foil wrapper, flip it right-side-up, pinch the tip, and roll the latex down his length. She tucked her hips up toward him eagerly. He positioned himself between her legs, held her leg up with one hand, and used his other to guide his cock to the mouth of her pussy. They moaned in unison as the tip of his cock pressed against her wet, swollen lips.

They looked into each other's eyes and he mouthed the words, "I love you,"

She caught her breath, heart fluttering and mind worrying, "Megamind-" she began to caution him.

"-I know," he interrupted her, "we can't make anything of this after tonight. But tonight-" he leaned in and kissed her cheek softly, "-tonight I get to tell you how I really feel. I'll take that."

"Megamind-!" now she was aching inside, wishing she could pour out to him too, but afraid she wouldn't be able to let go the way he seemed to think he could.

He pressed the head of his cock harder against her pussy without pushing in yet. "Hm?" he invited her to finish whatever it was she couldn't tell him.

"...I love you too." she mouthed back silently. He drew his shoulders in, surprised, eyes wide and searching hers. She caressed his cheek.

He watched her thoughtfully for a while, their bodies pressed together, each feeling the other's breathing. Finally he kissed her mouth gently. "...Then this really will be special." he whispered.

He pressed harder on her, and she felt the tip of his cock pressing inside her. She winced in pleasure. He held there, savoring her desire for him, then slid in slowly the rest of the way until the heat of her wet body overwhelmed the entire length of his shaft and he sucked in his breath sharply, letting it out with a sigh. He released her leg, which she immediately wrapped around him, and he slid his arms under her to embrace her shoulders. She circled her arms and other leg around him until she was hugging him to her with all fours. Cheek to cheek, he nuzzled his head against her, laying still inside her while the overwhelming ecstasy of penetrating her reeled through him. She drug her fingers on his back and arched under him, kissed his face and breathed her aching desire in heavy exhales near his ear. His head spun to think that she wanted him...she wanted him...

He drew out and thrust in his first hump inside her snug, soft pussy. The little noise she made was like poprocks on his brain. He did it again and again until her noises became hushed, heavy breaths puffing out of her as he strummed passion between them. He felt the edge creeping up on him and struggled to focus and cool down, only to feel her warm tongue lapping at his ear and her fingers raking his back with hunger. He fucked her even faster despite himself.

He moved his mouth onto hers and kissed her while they fucked. She opened her mouth and he penetrated her with his tongue, which made his heart leap. He explored her cheeks and tongue with his own while her tight pussy stroked his cock. She ran her hands up the back of his head and tongued him back.

He broke the kiss, "Ride me," he asked. She nodded and he got off her, they winced as the head of his cock pulled out of her, and they switched places. He laid under her on the couch and she straddled on top of him, then carefully sat down onto his rod, the slick condom covered in her juices. Once she had him in her, she steadied herself with her hands on his shoulders and fucked him. She thrusted and humped him and enjoyed the sensations twisting his face. He ran his hands across her arms in a caress, but his arms soon drooped beside his head on the couch as the feelings overtook him and he surrendered to the pleasure she was stirring in them. As she curled her hips rhythmically, she felt the pressure building inside her. She felt his body tensing under her.

She quickened her tempo as his cock stretched her in all the right places. She whimpered as her pleasure built and built. He realized how close she was and reached up to fondle her beautiful bosom as she fucked him.

"Oh yes Roxie, come for me..." he breathed, and rolled her nipples slowly between his fingers.

She whimpered again and pounded against him harder, still fast and strong. He pinched her nipples harder and brought one hand down to his face, licked his thumb, and brought it to her clit. She cried out when he began rubbing tiny circles on her, and dropped herself onto his chest in an embrace as her wet core contracted tightly around him. He kissed her flushed face as she panted beside him, stroked her sweaty spikes of hair behind her ear. He held her gently as she came down from the orgasm, caressing her tenderly and feeling her hot breath on his neck and shoulder.. As her breathing normalized he took up stroking gently inside her again, and she moaned.

When her fingers regained their firm grip on him he took it she was ready for more, and gripped her firmly in return as he quickened his pace. Thoroughly satisfied, she began working fierce, wet kisses onto his neck. The intense pleasure peaked with moments of delicious pain, and he was sure she was leaving marks on him. The thought of it drove him nuts. He wished he could show the whole fucking city that Roxanne Ritchi had given him hickies. He squeezed her tighter and rode out the emotion inside her.

He was pounding her hard and fast. She was letting out a long, steady moan that was choppy from the impact of his thrusts. He meant to caress her hair but it came out as a pull, he held her too tight, he fucked harder than he meant to, he was going crazy and about to blow his load in the girl of his dreams. She clawed back at him, she pumped onto him herself, too hungry to wait for his thrusting, they fucked each other simultaneously.

"Oh Roxanne..." his climax was up in the air, about to crash down on him.

"Megamind..." she echoed, holding his gaze in hers tenderly.

"Oh-!" he winced as he felt the contractions coming on.

She squeezed him to her, "Come for me, Megs," she whispered.

He stifled a yell and curled into her, ramming his last throbbing thrusts into her hot body. Finally his muscles relaxed and he laid loose under her, resting.

He panted on her shoulder as she caressed his head, she touched the sweat on the back on his neck and felt his dick softening in her. She kissed his face repeatedly as they held each other.

Suddenly he squeezed her, "Oh god, Roxie..." he moaned, clinging to her as if afraid to lose her.

She nuzzled her head against his. "You were wonderful...that was amazing..." she said softly as she cuddled him in her arms.

He clenched his fingers on her back, crushing her to him tighter than before. To her surprise, when he spoke his voice was broken as if with tears, "Oh god I don't want this to end, I don't want this to end..." he sounded desperate, panicked. She pulled back to face him and saw his eyes were already puffy with the tears he was holding back. She stroked his cheek and the tears fell down on her hand.

"Megamind..." she found herself feeling weaker at the sight of him like this. He brought his hand up to hold hers on his face and his lip trembled.

She took a deep breath and tried again, "Megamind-"

"-I know!" he interrupted, "I know. I know, we can't. I know. I knew it, I know it...we can't."

He took a deep breath and kissed her. He held her face in both hands and kissed her hard. When he released her he looked her in the eyes, his face somewhat recovered, still cupping her cheeks in his palms. "Thank you, Roxanne. ...I'll never forget this." he swallowed, "-on the inside. On the outside I promise to act like it never happened."

She winced at the irony of their situation. She watched him speechlessly as he carefully removed the condom, knotted it, zipped up his fly, picked up the foil wrapper, and generally got ready to walk out of this magical moment back into the lives they'd led before. She felt helpless.

She got up and pulled her panties on. Megamind went out to the balcony to fetch Minion, who as she had suspected had stayed out there the whole time even though it shouldn't have taken that long to call the brain bots back. She brushed her hair with her fingers and stood up, smoothing down her skirt and taking another sip from that cup of water Minion had brought earlier, which she'd set aside.

She heard their two voices apparently arguing outside on the balcony. She peeked up at them and saw that Minion appeared to be pleading, arms open and palms up, while Megamind looked angry or defensive, fists on his hips. A moment later he collapsed into his friend's arms and sobbed. The clunky robot hands moved over the small blue frame in a gesture of comfort, and after a few moments Megamind stood up straight again and composed himself. The two turned to come inside and Roxanne returned to sipping her water and putting her shoes on, pretending not to have seen and hiding how heartbroken she felt.

Minion thanked Roxanne again for her hospitality, and made his way out. Megamind lingered a moment, unable to break away at first. He and Roxanne stood at the door together looking at each other helplessly, each trying to look stronger than they felt.

"Maybe one day you'll give up being evil...so you can be my hero." she hoped aloud.

A smile tried to creep into his lips at the thought, but the impossibility of the idea crushed the joy before it could fully blossom. "...if only that were possible." he said softly.

"But it is!" she insisted desperately, wishing she could believe her own words.

"...Goodbye Roxie." he said warmly. He sucked his bottom lip in concern and corrected himself, "...Ms. Ritchi."

Before she could reply, he twisted his disguise generator on and was gone out the door. She leaned out and looked after him as he walked away down the apartment hall. When he had disappeared down the stairs, she closed the door, leaned her back against it, and sank to the floor.

For the whole drive back to the lair, Megamind sat motionless, staring at the car's ceiling in silence.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Please review. :)<p> 


End file.
